KnB Oneshots
by MiwakiHChan
Summary: Various KnB x Readers, I accept request too! :3 NOTICE : There's some REWRITE chapter please check it! :3
1. Ch 1 : The Giant and The Midget

**Hi Guys!~ MiwakiHChan is here :3 This is my first fanfic so go easy on me and please give me some comment of my new fanfict :3 This is a bunch of KnB x Reader Oneshot. It's okay if you want to request the character!~ :3 So let's go see my first fanfict! *wush***

**Ch 1 : The Giant and The Midget (Murasakibara Atsushi x Reader)**

"Miwaki! Come on! I can't wait anymore!" I shouted to my best friend, Yukazawa Miwaki. We're going to the new cake shop near our school. It just opened today and I want to be the first one to taste the cakes there.

"Why do you have to run so fast?! T-The s-shop is not g-going anywhere.." said Miwaki trying to catch her breath.

"But I can't wait anymore! Because Mom didn't give me my lunch money for one week! For ONE WEEK!" I started to cried and rub my tummy.

"Because, you always use your lunch money to buy some JUNK FOODS! How could Auntie can afford ¥20000 for one day?!" Miwaki started to pull my cheek like she was going to ripe it. I know that my lunch money is to much… but! Still I didn't get lunch for one week! How can my tummy have no lunch for one week!?

"Ow ow ow! Stho yit! Yit hyurt! (Ow ow ow! Stop it! It's hurt!)" I quickly released her hand from my cheek and rubbed it.

"Why do you pull my-" Before I can finish my word Miwaki interrupted me.

"You're going to be late, if you still arguing with me~" Miwaki whistle at me and point to the new cake shop that already filled with many people.

"Gyaaa! It's all your fault Miwaki!" I run to the cake shop and quickly slip into the crowd of peoples. Then I saw the counter and quicken my pace. Until I was kicked by someone and fell hard right on my butt.

"Awiee! My butt.." I rub my butt that was sting right now.

"Huh?..." I looked up to see a _big _purple boy standing in front of me. The super _big _purple haired boy that just kicked me was looking around him, tring to search who the hell that he kicked.

"What is it, Atsushi?" A cool looking boy with a hair that covered his other eyes, called his friend.

"I think I just kicked someone… But… I didn't see anyone…" said the purple haired boy, Atsuhi.

Wait.. Atsuhi?.. Could it be that freakishly huge boy in our school's basketball team?! Murasakibara Atsushi?! The one that always take so many foods in his hands and can't stop from eating?! The one that was very hot when he tie his hair a ponytail?! Wait.. What? What am I saying?!

"(y/n)! W-Why did you leave me alone?! A-And.. what are you doing on the floor? Here." Miwaki offered her hand to me.

Seeing Miwaki's reaction, the two boys just now look down at me.

"Oh… You're here…. You're so_ tiny_ I can't see you…" said the Atsushi guy and offering his hand to me too.

When he say _'tiny'_, I feel like an arrow was stabed in my heart. I quickly take Miwaki's hand and get up from the floor. I brushed off the dirt on my clothes and make a _fake _smile to him.

"It's okay."

"Uhm.. (y/n)..? I think… you.. should calm down.." Miwaki, that already know what will happen when I use the _fake_ smile started to look horrified.

"What I have to calm down f- Wait! What are you doing?" Before I could finish my word, the purple haired guy lift me up and examine me.

"Are you a fifth grader?... You're so _small_…." A vein started to pop up from my head and I shouted at that freakishly huge boy. I mean how could you take it when you're height is just like a fifth grader and you're being picked by a guy whose height is wayyyy more higher than your?!

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I'M A HIGH SCHOOLER YOU KNOW! WHO DO YOU CALL TINY? YOU FREAKISHLY HUGE GORILLA!" I started to flail my arm and feet so he would let me down. But, he just started to came closer to my face and smell my breath.

" You… smell.. grape…"

"Huh?! Oh.. I just eat a grape candy maybe it was the candy smell.. Wait, how can you smell it?!" I looked at that giant with a shocked look.

"It's because Atsushi is a food maniac" The boy just now giggle at my shocked expression. Oh yeah! Of course, no wonder he always have so many foods in his hand.

"Eh?! Tatsuya-san? Why are you here?" suddenly, Miwaki shouted at the cool looking boy.

"Oh my, Miwaki nice to see you here" that Tatsuya smiled at Miwaki.

"Miwaki.. you know him?"

"Of course! Remember the guy that I always tell you about? The popular guy in our school?" I nodded at Miwaki's question. "That was him."

"Oh" I answered her with a simple _oh_.

"The candy…." When that giant say that I thought of an idea.

"I'll give you my candy if you put me down." I smiled at him. Hearing my statement, his face change to a kid that want a lollipop and let me down.

" You really are a food maniac. Here." I give my candy to him and he quickly eat it. I giggled at his face, his face looks like a cat face. And… his face is so cute… I can feel my surrounding began to turn to a flower field and my face became a _fangirling_ face.

"Sankyuu…" I can see a tiny smile formed in his face. His smile is so cute.. I can feel my face became hotter.

"Atsushi.. you smiled.. It's so rare to see you smile.." said Tatsuya

"He never smile? How could he never smile?" I asked him and Miwaki nodded at my question. I mean, how can a person never smile?! Even If he didn't smile at his friend he can smile at his family right?!

"It's just… he rarely smile- Where are you going Atsushi?" Tatsuya quickly approach Murasakibara that was walking to the counter.

"Cake…. For (y/n)-chin…" Atsushi buy many cakes. After he's done he walked back to us. And looked down at me.

"Here…" He give me a sack of cakes and that tiny smile formed again in his face. I confused at his action but I just accept the cakes. We got a chance to get free cakes of course we want it right? Hehe~

"Eh.. Um.. Thank you.." I accept the cakes and see the cake inside the plastic bag and I found my favorite grape cake!

"It was grape cake!? Thank you so much, Mura-kun!" I hugged him and smiled happily at him.

"…It's okay.." At first he was shocked at my action, but then he patted my head and hugged me back too.

"Aww, a cute couple making out in a cake shop. Maybe you guys should just be a couple~" Miwaki started to whistle and Tatsuya giggled at us. When I heard Miwaki said that, I lift my head up and see that big purple haired guy with a blushing smile face. He just stared at me with that tiny smile on his face and hugged me tighter. This is going to be some weird couple… A Giant and A Midget falling in love in a cake shop~ XD

**What do you think guys? I think it was horrible TT^TT. I can't really make some good ending so please forgive me. TT^TT. And I hope you guys like it. w**


	2. Ch 2 : Jealousy

**Akashi's and Tatsuya's chapter is for my best friend :3 She request it so I'm going to do Akashi's after this Tatsuya's chapter :3 **

**Ch 2 : Jealousy (Tatsuya Himuro x Reader)**

"(y/n)-chin… Give me some food.. I'm starving…."

"Atsushi.. You already keep bugging me for 30 minutes. Can't you give me some break? I'm tried to study here.. Can't you just go to Tatsuya? Why me?" Murasakibara Atsushi, my _boyfriend's_ best friend keep bugging me for giving him food from lunch break until now. The teachers are having meeting, so that's why we are here studying by our self.

"I can't…. The scary demon girls are all around him…" For the first time, I saw Atsushi's horrified face just because of Tatsuya's fans.

"What happened?" I asked him. When I asked him, his eyes went wide and he started to shiver. I could tell that he has some hard time with the girls and he didn't want to remember it anymore. So, I just shrugged it off and continue my studying. For the entire free time, I just keep studying with Atsushi by my side. When I told him, to go back to his seat, he answer me like this "The scary demon girls is sitting in my seat..". Just what did that bunch of _sluts _do to this freakishly huge boy. And my curiosity stand out more than my patient, so I stand from my chair and went to ask the _sluts _what happened.

"Hey" I touch one of that _sluts_ shoulder.

"What?!" Of course they're angry, how could they not angry, when I the _best friend_ of this popular guy came and disturb them. But we have to keep patient don't we?

"What did you guys do to Atsushi?" I use my smile beam that can blind anyone that see it's brightness.

"Oh~ That huge guy~ Hm.. nothing we didn't do anything." a smug smirk started to form on they're faces. Clearly, they did something to Atsushi.

"(y/n)-chin…" Atsushi came to me. He took my hand and shook his head. He even griped my hand so hard, like if he released this hand he doesn't have someone to protect him.

"Atsushi, It's fine, I'm not going to kill them or what. So let me talk to them." I smiled at Atsushi and assure him that I won't do _something_ to the _sluts_. He just nodded at me and let me go. I turned to the _sluts_ and asked them again.

"I will ask you one more time, what did you do to Atsushi?" I asked them once again with my smile in my face again.

"We said we didn't do anything to him. Can't you hear it? Tatsuya-kun~ Your _best friends_ didn't believe us~" They started to seduce him and holding him like he was them's. Oh, I just can't take it anymore!

"I already being patient with you guys.. You _sluts _is taking this too far. It's not just about Atsushi's problem! All this time I didn't say anything even thought you guys is seducing my _boyfriend_ like that! I just can't take it anymore! So! Answer my question!" The _sluts_ were all widen eyed and started to whispering with each other. Then the leader Kurohika Lamia stood to the front.

"Oh, Lamia-san will you answer my question?" I smile at this leader of the _sluts_. She just smiled at me and walked toward me. When she was in front of me, she slapped me. My eyes went wide and I see the _sluts_ started to laugh. I can see Tatsuya horrified face and he was about to stood up, but I smiled at him and reassure him that I'm okay. So he sit down again while feeling angry at his _fangirl_.

"So.. This is what you guys replies?.." a smirk started to form in my face. "Then… I'm sorry for what I will done _right now_." I take a deep deep breath. Tatsuya and Atsushi, who already know what will happen when I doing this, quickly cover their ears. After taking a deep breath, I…... scream as loud as I could. The _sluts_ starting to scream because of my sound of hell and they beg Tatsuya to help them. But Tatsuya ears is covered so Tatsuya can't help them too. I feel sorry for the _sluts. _After I scream the _sluts_ fell down and all went unconscious.

"Huh.. I already told you to tell me what you do to Atsushi. But this is what you guys choose. I'm _terriblely sorry_ for what I did." I bow to the unconscious _sluts_ while smirked at them and smiled at Tatsuya and Atsushi.

"Thank you (y/n)-chin.. You're the best…" Atsuhsi came and hugged me tightly.

"Uhm!" Atsushi jolted when he hear Tatsuya coughed. He quickly released me and apologies to Tatsuya. Tatsuya just smiled at him and looked at me.

"How could you do that in front of your _boyfriend_, (y/n). Even though Atsushi is our best friend, I can get jealous too you know." Tatsuya hugged me and buried his face in my hair.

"How about you?... Always spend time with that _sluts_ and never spend time with me.." I whispered softly so just Tatsuya can hear it. He chuckled and hugged me tightly.

"Sorry for making you endure this everytime (y/n). But today is Saturday, how about you stay at my house and we can have some fun?.." Tatsuya lifted his face and smirk at me. I just can blushed at Tatsuya offer and just nodded at him.

"So, for the punishment I'll take it on tonight, but I can't wait until tonight so…" Tatsuya held my face on his hand and kissed me. I blushed at his action but slowly melted in the kiss and kiss him back too. And we broke apart until we need the air. He kissed me again and again until I stopped him.

"Tatsuya! How many time do you want to kiss me?" I scolded him while trying to catch my breath.

"It's already been a month that we didn't kiss. We already kiss 5 times and there's left 26 times to go~" After saying that, Tatsuya kissed me again but this time more passionate. I can see Atsushi face went to all red and he quickly close his face with his hand.

"Don't see another boy when you are kissing me." Tatsuya noticed that I was looking at Atsushi. When I was about to explain, Tatsuya kissed me again. His tounge slipped to my mouth and we do french kiss in front of our classmate.

"T-Tatsu-" The heat that Tatsuya give me after such a long time is driving me crazy. I can't even say his name correctly now. Tatsuya chuckled at my expression.

"I went too far" Then, he carried me princess style and take me to the nurse office. When we arrived in the nurse office, he put me down to the bed and cover me with the blanket.

"Sweet dreams, (y/n) and don't faint on tonight punishment." Tatsuya kissed my forehead and after that I went asleep peacefully and dreamed about my sweet and cool prince.

**Kyaa! Even thought this is my own fanfict, I can't control myself! Tatsuya-kun! *fangirling while making this fanfict* I hope you like it W-Chan (My best friend).**


	3. Ch 3 : First and Second Place

**Ch 3 : First and Second Place ( Akashi Seijuuro x Reader)**

"Argh! Why can't I win?! Just what are you? An Alien?!"  
"No, Genius" The red haired guy corrected my word. So…. How did I end up here? Let me tell you. I was just angry because, this red haired guy, Akashi Seijuuro once again beat me on the exam. It always like that. He got the first place and I got the second place. So, I challenge him on shogi for the _10__th _and I lose on all the game.  
"So, do you want to play again?" That red and yellow eyes stared at my (e/c) eyes with a smirk in his face.

"Okay okay! You win I lose… I surrender." I drop my head and sighed in defeat. The red haired just chuckled at me.

"Anyway, Seijuuro why do you let me challenge you this time? You always refused me went I challenge you but today you accepted it, what happened?" I asked Akashi confusedly. He just looked at me with his usual smirk and suddenly the smirk became to a tiny smile.

"Do you know why I always played shogi alone?"

"Of course, because (you imitated Akashi's sound) _'It was boring playing with the idiots, they always lose' _right?" He just chuckled at my action. But suddenly his face became deathly serious.

"But _for you only_ I didn't think that way. When I play with you, I have this warm feeling that I never feel when I play with another person. Do you still remember the first day you challenge me on shogi?" I nodded "I have this warm feeling on that time. From that day on, I always refused you when you challenge me. So I will not feel weird like that time again." I nodded quickly. "But today… I don't know even know myself…. I just want that warm feeling back in me again." He turned his head to me and smiled to me. When he smiled to me, my heart skipped a beat and started to thump faster. I place my hand on my heart.

What is this feeling? I.. never felt something like this… on Seijuuro.

"(y/n), Is something wrong?" I quickly see Seijuuro looking at me worriedly. So, I took my hand off from my heart and wave my hands swiftly in front of my face.

"No- Nothing's wrong!" Seijuuro looked at me confusedly but just shrugged it off.

"Anyway, tomorrow we have Science test, I hope you will beat me." Seijuuro smirk at me. He got up and take his jacket and lay it on his shoulder like always. I took his bag and mine. I give his bag to him while we walked out from the class.

"Hmph! I will beat you tomorrow! I'm confidence with my Science skill and I'll totally get 100 not _99_!" Anyway, Seijuuro is my childhood friend, so that's why we can have this kind of relationship. Our parents are like siblings. They always help each other don't mention they even paired me with Akashi. We are neighbour that why I always walk home with him. We always chat on the way home, but most of the chat was all about our grade. But today, when we walked home the atmosphere is different. We can chat about other thing besides our grade. I…. think I find out Seijuuro another side….

~Time skip to Science test Day~

I write the answers with confidence, I didn't even check it when I already done. I just give it to my science teacher and like always, he check our test on the day of the test and announce the mark on that day too.

"(y/n)" When sensei called me, I quickly take come to the front and take my test paper.

"(y/n) you got a 100 on today, Good job." Sensei smiled at me. My eyes widened and I quickly see my test mark. My test mark….It…. It was 100! For the first time I get 100 on my test!

"Akashi" When I was dancing happily with my test paper, sensei called Seijuuro and he walked to the front and took his test paper.

"Akashi, you got the error question right. Sensei didn't even notice the error. I'm impressed at your intelligent Akashi, so I give you a plus score. And.. Class! Once again Akashi has the highest score in the test! Let's give him applause." All the student give Seijuuro applause.. As for me, my mouth was hanging over and my soul is coming out… How could he….. For the first time I thought I will beat him, but he got 105! What the heck! I quickly awake when someone close my mouth and realized that Seijuuro is the one that closed my mouth. He smirked at me and showed me his test paper.

"Once again, you lose (y/n)" He chuckled and went back to his seat. My mouth once again opened and I dropped it on my table. 'How could this be!'

~Time skip to the ends of the school~

When I was walking home with Seijuuro, I looked at my test paper and sighed _again_.

"You don't have to be that desperate, It just a mark." Seijuuro take my test paper and place it in his bag. " This way you can't sigh anymore." I looked at Seijuuro desperately and _sighed_.

"I just want to beat you…. Just one time….." I _sighed_ at my word and looked at the sky.

"You already beat me.." I heard Seijuuro whispered, and quickly look toward him.

"What did you mean?" I walked toward Seijuuro and tilted my head to see his hanged head.

"Nothing.. Let's go home" He quickly walking away, not waiting for me. I quickly followed him and didn't ask him anymore. Because, if Seijuuro acting weird and we keep asking him, his scissors come out. I think about what Seijuuro said but still can't think of anything. I already beat him? What did he mean?

.

The next morning, when I came to school, there's no one on the school. Did I come to quick? I walked to the class and still didn't see anyone. I went to my seat and find a piece of paper and a rose on my table. I take the rose and read the paper.

'Come to the roof and wait for me there – _Akashi Seijuuro_'

Seijuuro? What's with him? If he needs to talk he can talk when he came to our house. Weird. But I still walked to the roof to find Seijuuro but see nothing in there. I just find a piece of paper and a rose again. I took it and read the paper.

'Look down'

Look down? I looked down and see the students on the field were forming some word. When the sentences started to forming I readed it.

"I beat you on everything but do you know what? This perfect emperor is falling head over you, (y/n)" After I finish the sentences, I feel someone hugged me from behind. And I know it was that perfect emperor that was hugging me.

"(y/n). I never thought that I'll lose to you like this. Be my empress?" Seijuuro turn me around to see him. I smiled happily at him and quickly hugged him.

"Yes, I will be your empress Seijuuro. Your only empress." Seijuuro smiled at my word.

_"You have to keep your word (y/n). Mine only. If you break your promise I'll keep you to myself.. for the eternity." _


	4. Ch 4 : Bad Boy

**Req from anon-nymous, Hanamiya Makoto. I hope you like it~! And I'm sorry I just see you guys reviews ; so I make you guys wait. Thanks for the reviews guys!~**

**Ch 4 : Bad Boy (Hanamiya Makoto x Reader)**

'What?! What is that fucking Makoto doing?! His team using that dirty tricks again! And this time he used it to Teppei!' I was watching Seirin and Kirisaki Daichi game. I always came to Seirin's game, but never to Kirisaki Daichi's game. Because I'm so fucking hate Makoto! That evil tarantula! I just don't want to think about it _anymore_.

'Eh? Something is wrong with Makoto… His face… Oh no… Oh no…' When I see him click his finger, I quickly stand from my seat and shout.

"Teppei! Watch out!" But I was too late…. Kojiro and Teppei already falling.. No.. This can't be happening..

"You can't be serious! You.." I heard Seirin's captain Hyuuga-san shouted angrily at Makoto. I quickly jumped to the court and run to Makoto.

"What? You're falsely accusing me ag-" Before Makoto finished his word, I slapped him. All the spectators watched me and Makoto. Even Hyuuga-san was surprised by my action. When Makoto just want to get angry, he saw me.

"(y/n)….." Makoto was surprised that I was there.

"What are you doing, Makoto!? This is why I never want to came to Kirisaki Daichi game! Because you guys use dirty tricks! I just can't believe it that you even used it to Teppei!"I shouted angrily at Makoto. When Makoto was just about to explain, Teppei called me.

"-(y/n)…. I'm fine….." I see Teppei was standing up. I quickly ran to him and helped him to stand up.

"I always put myself in the line, to protect the members of Seirin! That's what I come back for!" Teppei shouted to Makoto that he will protect his team no matter what happened to him. I smiled at his personality that was never change. I helped him to go back to the bench and placed him there. I told his kouhai to take the medicine and I cleaned his wound.

"Moo Teppei! You always do something like that! Be more careful with that stupid Makoto! Jeez!" I shouted at him angrily while cleaned his wound.

"Aw aw, don't be so rough (y/n), it hurt. And I'm sorry about him…. Really…" Teppei looked at me sadly and I can see sorry all written on his face.

"It's okay.." I smiled faintly remembering him that Teppei mention.

"What are you doing here with another team?" Makoto came and pulled my hand.

"Let me go, Makoto." I shoved his hand and continue clean Teppei's wound.

"You have to cheered your school's team not like this.. helping the other team." Makoto hissed at me.

"I don't like our team. Moreover, this team is better than your _dirty team_."I smiled at Teppei when I done cleaning his wound and stared darkly at Makoto. I leave them there and say goodbye to Seirin. I was really close with them all because I always came to their game. And I always went to Seirin since Teppei is back. I went to my seat and watch the game. Even thought I was angry when Makoto is still using dirty tricks…. But what can I do?... He's someone important for me. I watched the game until it's over and Seirin wins. I know Makoto was totally shocked at his lose. Even thought he talked angrily at Seirin, I know what he felt. And for the first time I felt like going to their locker… When I was there, I see them walking out from the locker room.

"You guys!" I called them and see Makoto walking out from the locker room. Makoto quickly went back to the locker room when he see me and left all the boys with me outside.

"(y/n)… Makoto… He…" They all make a sad face. I touched their shoulder and pat them.

"It's okay guys.. Cheered up okay? I will take care of Makoto" For the first time I smiled at them. They all shocked at my reaction but just leave when I told them. I knocked the locker room and called Makoto.

"Don't you hate this team? Go to Seirin!" I know Makoto was hurt by my word. But I just come in the locker room and sit beside Makoto.

"Makoto…"

"Go away!" I didn't even flinch when he said that. I know what Makoto feels right now.. Even thought he is mean, he has a good side of him too. I just don't know what to do. So, I hugged him. At first he was shocked but he hugged back too.

"Makoto.. I really hate your basketball style.. Why did you change become like this?" I patted his back and hugged him tightly, wanted to know the reason why he changed.

"….It's all because of you (y/n)…." Makoto hugged me tightly and buried his face in my hair.

"M-My fault? What did you mean?" I was shocked at Makoto's word. Why is it my fault?

"Yeah….. If you never get so close with that Kiyoshi… I will never change like this to get your attention…." He whispered softly at my ear. His breath that brushing my ear make me shiver.

"W-what do you mean, Makoto?" I'm still confused at Makoto's word.. What did he mean by that?

"You are my girlfriend but you like that Kiyoshi more than me! You always smiled happily whenever he's around you! I hate it you know!" Makoto squeezed me tightly and I can feel anger all over himself.

"M-Makoto. . I-It's hurt.." Makoto's hug is really making me hurt. But he just keep squeezing it more tightly.

"It's hurt?" He chuckled "The more it hurt the more my heart will not hurt again. I want you to feel my hurt too (y/n)" He chuckled darkly when he see your expression.

"Ma-Makoto.. I-It really h-hurt.." Some tears started to form in the corner of my eyes. When Makoto see this he quickly lick all my tears and weaken his grip. I quickly fall down to his shoulder. Makoto chuckled at my action. I grip his shirt tightly while trying to bear the pain.

"After being hurt like that. Let me make you feel better, (y/n)" He smirked to me and licked his lips seductively at me. Uh Oh. This tarantula has captured the beautiful butterfly.

_"It's time to eat"_

_**I'm so sorry if I make the Makoto OOC ; I just don't really know how to make Makoto's story. But I did my best. I hope you like it anon-nymous w**_


	5. Ch 5 : Annoying Brat

Req from my inu XD. Kise x Reader hope you like it~ :3 Sorry for making you wait for so long I already decided the story but I just don't have idea for he title. Weird huh? XD

**Ch 5 : Annoying Brat (Kise Ryouta x Reader)**

I twitched my eyebrow when I see a group of girl in the middle of the hallway. 'Once again I have to take a turn to my classroom that was just behind this group of girl!' I quickly turned around and started walking before…

"Ahh!~ (y/n)-chii!~ you're here!" An annoying sound came from someone that caused this group of girl called me. I quicken my step and ignore that annoying sound that was calling me over and over again.

"Wait! (y/n)-chii!" He grabbed my hand and turned me over to face him. Kise Ryouta, the annoying and childish model that was my classmate and my brother basketball team members. I shoved his hand, quickly turned away and started to walk away.

"That girl again.. What's with her?.. Always get Kise's attention and even dare to ignore _our _Kise!" I heard the girls talked about me. I immediately shot a deadly glare to them and they scared of me. How can't they're not afraid? My nickname '_The Cold Queen´_ isn't just for play you know. After that I started to walk away again.

"(y/n)-chii! You can pass here you know! You guys make way for (y/n)-chii" the Kise Ryouta grabbed my hand. The girls hearing the command of _their_ model quickly make a way. I sighed. Once again, I shoved his hand and turned my back not wanting to walk through the _girls_ way.

"(y/n)-chii!~~ Just go that way! It's okay~~ Come on~~…." He whined at me and followed me. How the hell to keep this guy away from meeee! I'm so tired hearing his annoying sound!...

.

.

Wait! I have an idea. I smirked at my idea and quickly went to _his _classroom. Kise keep following and asked me where am I going. Of course I didn't tell him about it. When we're arrived at _his_ classroom, I called him.

"Yukio-nii…." I called my onii-chan. Kasamatsu Yukio, Kaijo's basketball team captain and point my finger to behind me. He sighed and walked out from his classroom.

"Kisee… What did I told you about… not bothering my sister, Hah?! How many times did I tell you about it! Stupid Kise!" Onii-chan kicked him and I quickly walked to my classroom and left him there with Onii-chan. I can hear Kise called me for help but I ignored it. When the bell started to ring, Kise came in and ran to my seat.

"How could you leave me there, (y/n)-chii? Senpai is killing me!" He whined at me and keep complaining about Onii-chan. I totally ignored him but he keep bugging me, until the teacher came and told him to sit down. But still this annoying day doesn't finish yet. Kise keep bugging me for the entire time, on the lunch time, on the free learning time, on everything! And today, _luckily_ I have to wait Onii-chan in his practice and of course I'll see that annoying brat! Argh! This is so my _lucky _day!

"(y/n)…. Are you okay?" Even thought my face is emotionless face like usual, onii-chan can feel the black aura that was spreading from my body. I just nodded at him.

"You're not okay… You're not speaking at me.." said onii-chan.

"That's normal! She never speak to me anyway!" there come the annoying. Onii-chan quickly kicked him.

"Of course she never speak at you, because you are stupid! Stupid Kise! Go back to practice!" Kise pouted at onii-chan and went to practice.

"(y/n), if you want to go home, just go home .You don't have to wait for me." onii-chan patted my head and just went he was about to go back to practice, I grabbed his hand.

"It's okay, I'll wait for you." I smiled at onii-chan and instantly his face went all red.

"O-o-o-o-ka-y i-if y-you s-s-a-y so…." I giggled at onii-chan reaction and teased him.

"Even thought I always smiled like that to you, you're reaction is always like that. How can you get a girlfriend, when you even blushed at my smile?" I laughed softly at Onii-chan and he just keep blushing.

"Wow, (y/n) you laughed." Kobori-senpai looked at me suprisedly. I quickly cover my mouth.'I forget! Here isn't home! We're in school!'.

"What? You never see (y/n) laugh?" Onii-chan asked them. They all shook their heads. I stand up and tell onii-chan.

"I never smiled or laughed at other person except you, mother and father." onii-chan said an 'oohhhhh' already know what caused that.

"But your smile is cute, hmmm.. how about being my girlfriend?" Moriyama-senpai winked at me. I quickly blushed and hide behind onii-chan. 'No one ever tell me to be their girlfriend! And senpai even say it casually!'

"There's no way I'm going to let you be my sister's boyfriend!" They keep arguing about it. Onii-chan protected me from Moriyama-senpai, that want to talk with me. Suddenly, I was pulled by someone from the argument and he/she dragged me to outside. I see someone that pulled me and it was that annoying brat. His face… is different.

"Do you like Moriyama-senpai?" What? What is he saying? I tilted my head at him and raised my eyebrow. 'What did he mean?'.

"Don't show me that innocent face…" He suddenly grabbed my hand. He pulled me to him and he…. Kissed me! 'What?! What is he doing!' I tried to get away from him, but he hugged me tightly. But, after some seconds, I give up and kissed him back. I did hate him, but how can a girl can resist a kiss from a super hot model? No one right? We broke the kiss till we need air to breath. My face went tomato red and I looked down the whole time after we broke the kiss. And I remember his question.

"I never like Moriyama-senpai…" I told him. When I told him that, he hugged me.

"Really? But you're blushing…" When he said that, a vein quickly popped from my head.

"Are you stupid?! How can I not blush when someone confess to me casually and in front of so many people!? Ohh! Of course our _model-san_ here always got confessed, how can _model-san_ know my feeling?! I really want to kick you like my onii-chan! No wonder he keep kicking you all the time!" I growled at the _model-san_ after I finish my word and walked angrily while whispering

'_Stupid Kise who do you think he is! So proud of being confessed all the time! Well I'm sorry for never being confessed by anyone! That's why I hate him so much! Annoying brat!' _I stomped my feet when I walked angrily, you know like gorilla walking or something like legs were opened as wide as you walk and stomp your feet?

"Wait (y/n)-chii" Kise called me.

"What?!" I shouted angrily at him. He run to me and bend down to my ears while whispering..

"This is the first time you talked to me and you're really cute when you're talking. And if you want to know why I always keep bugging you~ It was because . ... ..." My face went red when Kise say that last three words. He smiled happily at me and left me alone there with a totally red face.

**Sorry for making you guys wait for so long Anyway here's Kise story~ hope you guys like it!~ w Oh yeah, the last three word, you already know what it is right? XD If he not, why a cool model like him bugging you everyday XD Anyway, If you don't know the last three word just guess it XDD *evil smirk***


	6. Ch 6 : My Invisible Boy

**Req from Bloodstained Fantasy, Kuroko x Reader~ w Tetsu is one of my favorite character so I'll gonna make this story an awesome one! (but not that awesome XD) So here it is Tetsu story~ Hope you like it Fantasy-chan~ :3**

**Ch 6 : My Invisible Boy (Kuroko Tetsuya x Reader)**

"Riko-yan! You're staring too much!" I ran to my cousin, Aida Riko and duck hugged her to the floor.

"(y/n)! What are you doing here?!" Riko-yan looked at me suprisedly and I just chuckled at her expression. Then, I see the boy that Riko-yan just stared about.

"Ehh~ He's quite strong huh?~ His numbers is so high!~ That's why you stared at him like that right, Riko-yan?~" I rubbed my cheek at Riko-yan cheek just like a dog and I smiled at the boy.

"(y/n)! Get off of me! Hyuuga! Help me!" Riko-yan tried to push me away but she failed. Suddenly, I was lifted up by someone. I see the red headed boy lifted me up. But something caught my eyes.

"Wah~ Cute eyebrows!~ What is this?~ It cutted in half!~ So unique and cool!~" I rubbed his eyebrows and giggled at the unique eyebrows. He tried to get away but how can he? He was holding me with his two hands, haha~!

"Moo! (y/n) stop doing something like that to my new basketball junior!" He put me down to the floor while I just giggled at the angry Riko-yan. Then a light blue haired boy caught my eyes.

"Tetsu-yan! What are you doing here?!" I ducked my middle school friend, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"(y/n)-san, hisashiburi" He smiled at me and hugged me back.

"WHAT?! WHEN THERE'S A BOY ON THERE?!" Everyone screamed together when they see I hugged Tetsu-yan.

"Ah~ Let me introduce you to Tetsu-yan. He's the phantom six man of GoM and you guys may never see him, because he really lack of presence~ Like he's invisible until he speak. Even if he is in front of you, if he didn't speak you probably can't see him~" I explain Tetsu-yan lack of presence to everyone but they still looking at Tetsu-yan with shocked face. I giggled when I see everyone shocked face.

"The phantom six man of Generation of Miracles?! That Teiko Generation of Miracles?!" I just nodded at Riko-yan question and helped Tetsu-yan to get up.

Oh yeah!~ When I was in middle school I went to Teiko. In there, I became best friend with the GoM manager, Momoi Satsuki. I often went to the basketball club and helped them with my technique, the one that was the same like Riko-yan's. Even Sei-yan like me~ He really like my technique when I told him about it~

"But his numbers is really low you know Riko-yan~" I told Riko-yan about Tetsu-yan physical status. I quickly take off Tetsu-yan shirt and push him to Riko-yan. Riko-yan just looked at Tetsu-yan with a shocked face. Of course she would, Tetsu-yan's number is lower than an average number for a boy. It means that his physical strength is weak.

"It's true… his number is so low.. Is he really one of that Teiko GoM?" Riko-yan asked me, not believing that Tetsu-yan is one of Generation of Miracles.

"He's a regular you know~ He plays on the games~" I hugged Tetsu-yan while telling them. Everyone screamed 'ehhhh!' with a shocked face. Once again I giggled at their response.

"How about this? You guys played with me, Tetsu-yan and that red headed boy with the unique eyebrows~? What do you think boy?" I asked the red headed boy to join us, so they can see Tetsu-yan's skill.

"I have a name you know! I'm not _boy _but Kagami Taiga!" Kagami shouted at me while telling his name. I just giggled at him and he sighed. But he nodded at my request. And I smiled at them.

"Are you sure? You're a girl, how can we play with you three? Right coach?" Jun-yan asked Riko-yan. But Riko-yan just smiled happily at them.

"Thank you (y/n)~ This is going to be a great practice~ Chop chop! Get ready for your practice~ Good luck boys and~ If you guys think (y/n) is weak please beat her or I'll make you take your word back~ Hehe~" Then she started to spun around happily and keep singing 'lalala' over and over.

"Oh no…" Jun-yan and the other upperclassmen knowing why Riko-yan acting like that starting to gulp and looked to me, who was smiling brightly at them with a black aura around me. We changed our clothes and get ready. Seeing Tetsu-yan pulling his sweatbands like always, I screamed 'Kyaa' and hugged him again. Tetsu-yan that already get used to me just patted my head. I looked up to him and smiled sweetly at him. I can feel jealousy from all the boys except Tai-yan. I giggled at their reaction.

"Why do you keep giggling all the time? Are you a weirdo?!" Tai-yan looked at me with annoyed face and I looked at him _giggling_.

"Stop giggling!" I can see that he hate my giggling sound. So I just keep giggling to annoy him. Then, Tetsu-yan pulled my check and shook his head. I immediately giggled again seeing a worried Tetsu-yan. He just sighed at me while Tai-yan started to get more annoyed. We gathered at the middle of the court and when Riko-yan blow the whistle, I see Tai-yan jumped and get the ball. I quickly caught the ball and _quickly_ dodged all the upperclassmen and shot the ball. All the boy looked at me shocked and their mouth was hanging. I see Riko-yan smiled happily and was giving me thumbs up and I give her thumbs up back. After knowing I am not weak as they think, they started to cover me, So, I give the ball to Tai-yan and he dunk it with a strength that is more than I excepted. And after they see Tai-yan power, they started to cover him too. But we still have one person, I give the ball to Tetsu-yan and he quickly passed it to Tai-yan. What do you expect from the phantom six man of Generation of Miracles. Everyone stared in daze at _my_ cute Tetsu-yan. Of course, he is _my_ cute Tetsu-yan after all!~ And we win with our points 97 – 0. Hah! That's what you get when you say I'm weak!

"I never thought… she can be.. so strong.." Jun-yan said while trying to catch his breath. Then Riko-yan came and hugged me.

"(y/n)! You're more stronger than before! Even my boys lose at you!... Ah! Of course my boys….. is way lowerrr than you~~" I giggled at Riko-yan's comment and stuck my tongue out at the upperclassmen. I see Tai-yan grinned at me and Tetsu-yan smiled at me. I quickly ran to them and give them a biggggg hug while giggling _again_.

"Tai-yan, Tetsu-yan we did it!" I exclaimed and giggled on happiness.

"T-tai-yan?! What is that?!" Tai-yan shouted when he hear his new nickname.

"(y/n)-san always shortened your name and added _-yan _on the last of your nickname." Tetsu-yan explained it to Tai-yan_. _Tai-yan sighed but smiled and hugged me and Tetsu-yan back. Then I remembered the reason I came here.

"Oh yeah! I'm here for assigning to be you guys manager! I'm totally about what I'm doing here! Tehee~" I give Riko-yan the assignment paper and she quickly agree with it. While the others, of course being happy that a girl like me being their manager. I played with the guys for some time before going back home. When I was walking I see Tetsu-yan waiting for me at the front gate. I quickly ran to him.

"Why are you waiting for me, Tetsu-yan?" I looked at Tetsu-yan with confused look. I knew something wrong, Tetsu-yan was acted strange when I go to the basketball courst.

"Nothing, I just want to walk you home." I looked at him confusedly but just nodded. How could I refuse when my _beloved one that I always love from the first time I meet him_ wanted to walk me home? In the way that were an awkward silence that will never happen when I'm alone with Tetsu-yan. I know that I always the one that talked to him and bugging him but this time I know something was wrong with him.

"Why you were not bugging me this time?" Tetsu-yan broke the silence and looked at me with his gorgeous light blue orbs.

"Eh…. There's something wrong with you?.." I was asking him but It heard like a statement not a question. I know that Tetsu-yan was shocked even thought he didn't express it.

"You always know what happen to me." He sighed quietly and I just stood there with a worried face looking at him.

"(y/n)-chan." Huh? What did he call me? He… called me with _–chan_ not _–san_? What is wrong with Tetsu-yan? Why… is he looking at me… with that serious face…? My face started to heat and became red.

"W-why did you... suddenly said _–chan_…." I whispered the last words so that he can't hear me.

"It's just that I'm very happy when I see you on the court. I never thought you will be in Seirin too. I'm happy to see you in the same school as mine." Tetsu-yan smiled. Tetsu-yan _smiled_! I quickly blushed when I heard his word and his kind smile.

"Of course I'll go to Seirin. Because you're in there.." I keep gazing on the road, so that Tetsu-yan won't see my blushing face. But suddenly I feel Tetsu-yan hugged me.

"Tetsu-yan?!" I quickly panic when Tetsu-yan hugged me.

"You're really the sweetest girl I ever seen (y/n)-chan. I love you." I shocked to know that Tetsu-yan have the same feelings as mine. I hugged him back.

"I love you too, Tetsu-yan." I smiled happily at him and pecked his lips. He seems to not satisfied with it.. Because after I pecked his lips, he pulled me back to him and kissed me on a long passionate kiss.

**Ahh~ That was a bluescreen on my laptop when I made this. But there were autosave on the and my fanfict was saved! Yay!~~ And I hope you guys like it and sorry for not updating ; I was really into playing my country audition ; I'm sorry for those who are waiting for my new chapter ;**


	7. Ch 7 : Your Kiss

**This one is my husband x reader fanfiction. And my husband is Kagami Taiga! That's right the red headed one with that unique eyebrows! That Kagami Taiga is my husband! (JK, Taiga is everyone's) XDD But please read this. *serious mode* this story is going to **_**be a sad story**_**! I already warned you! Don't cry when you read this story! Or If you hate **_**sad**_** don't read it! Because even I myself cried when I think about this story.. TT I already warned you don't say I don't warned you!**

**Ch 7 : Your Kiss (Kagami Taiga x Reader)**

It's already been a month after I, (l/n) (f/n) dating Kagami Taiga, the ace of Seirin High School Basketball Team. After dating Taiga, everyday is like a heaven for me. Today, as usual I watched the Seirin Basketball Team practice in the basketball court. I smiled when I see my boyfriend dunked. He's really hot. I can feel my surrounding become to a flowery flower field. Riko-san noticed my surrounding and started to chuckled.

"Youth~ So beautiful~ Ufufu~" I woke up from my daydreaming when Riko-san talked.

"Riko-san, you sound like an old granny.." You must be shocked. How could I talked like that to Riko-san_ that Riko-san_. Everyone would say '_Do you want to die?!' _but don't worry. Riko-san is just like a sister for me. We already know each other from we were born. So, it's okay for me to say something like that.

"Moo (y/n) I never fall in love you know~ It's must be good to fall in love~ Ufufu~" She looked at me with her _happy _face. I smirked at her statement.

"How about Hyuuga-san? Don't you like him? Or Teppei-san? Huh Riko-san?" I make a _you know that kind of face _and started to nudge her shoulder and smirk at her. Her face started to blush tomato red. And she started to flail her hand. _Ufufu~ Riko-san weird movement when she blush so cute_.

"W-Wa-What are y-y-you say-yi-ying! T-There's n-nothing h-ha-he-happened between m-me and H-hy-hyuuga o-or T-te-teppei!" She successfully stumbled all her word out. I smirk at her again while trying to regain myself.

"Ufufu~ Yeah yeah whatever you say~ Hyuuga maniac~" I giggled when Riko-san started to blushing more. Then a hand wrapped itself on my neck from behind.

"What's so funny?" That voice.. I always loved that sexy and cool voice.

"Nothing Taiga-kun, It was nothing" I giggled when Riko-san sighed in relief. Of course I wouldn't tell anyone about Riko-san liked Hyuuga-san. It's just a secret between us two and you guys of course *wink wink*. I will never tell anyone even my own boyfriend.

"Oh okay then. Let's go home. Practice is done." He's already done packaging his item and he's taking his bag. He offered his hand to me and I gladly accepted it. We say goodbye to everyone and go back home together. I linked my arm with his and walked home happily to him. But.. happiness didn't really last long.. When we arrived at his apartment, a hot blonde girl run to Taiga and hugged him.

_"Taiga! Finally you're back!"_ When this blonde girl hugged Taiga, my hand quickly left Taiga arms. At that instance, I feel that something bad will happen. I watched my arm that just linked with Taiga's arm, until I heard this blonde girl say something in English. I know it was English because I'm just like Taiga a child from America. But, I meet Taiga in Japan not in America.

Oh yeah, back to the girl. She say _'I miss you, Taiga'_ and after that.. Something bad really happened.. She….. kissed Taiga. I just stood there with my widened eyes, staring at that hot blonde girl kissing my boyfriend.. I didn't say anything, because on that instant my heart ached like hell. I placed my hand at my chest and gripping it hard so I can somehow hold the pain on my chest. I can see Taiga was trying to push this girl over and he did push her over and he shouted _'What are you doing, Alex?!'_ and quickly turn his gaze to me. At first, I was still staring at the both of them and gripping my chest.

How can a stranger kiss my boyfriend before me? Her own girlfriend? We haven't ever kiss each other before. I quickly make a fake smile to Taiga. Did I forget to say that I'm a quite good actress? My smile is like a professional smile. So, no one, not even Riko-san know it was just my professional smile.

"I'm sorry, Taiga. It seems like you have something to do. I will not disturb you so I'm going to go now. Goodbye." I was just about to left before I felt someone held my hand. I didn't turned back.. I just pull my hand out of his and walked home.. No running.. No tears… just an emotionless girl walking to her home slowly and walking without caring her surrounding… I have to bear it or Taiga will hate me.. just like how _he_ hate me on the old time..

Today, I went home with Taiga again. I didn't tell anyone anything because I don't want them to be worried, especially Riko-san. I thought that Taiga have told Alex-san about me after that incident. When I walked in to his apartment, Alex-san I think, was nowhere to found. Taiga went to search her and I waited on his living room. Then out of the door, there was Alex-san using a tank top and… panties?! My eyes quickly widened in shock.

"_Ah, It's you again~ Who are you?_" She asked me using English. 'Taiga didn't tell her anything about me… about her girlfriend….' I quickly shoved those things out of my brain and smiled at Alex-san.

"_Nice to meet you, Alex-san. My name is (l/n) (f/n). I'm Taiga's…__**friend**__"_ I replied her with English too

'I said it. I really said it. I didn't say that I was Taiga's girlfriend' I covered my face with my bangs and keep talking with Alex-san until Taiga came and once again…. She kissed him… Of course, once again I told Taiga that I have to go home… But on this second time, I let my tears flow out….

Every day keep going like this. I always see Taiga and Alex-san kissing whenever I go to his apartment. But since the second time I see them kissing, every night I keep crying softly on my room without no one noticing it.. I always cried every night and went to sleep whenever I fell tired after I cry. When I awake, my eyes become puffy and I quickly restored it to normal using my makeup. And it went well. No one even Riko-san knew I have cried last night. Until…

"(y/n), what happened to your eyes? Your eye bag is horrible! And your eyes are all puffy! What happened? And this week you seem so down, just what is happening to you?" My best friend, (y/f/n) *your friend name* asked me with her worried look.

"Ah…. It's nothing…. I kind of staying late to watch a really sad story…. Named… what again?... Ha what…. ha…. Hachiko I think… Yeah.. Hachiko…" I answered and lie at her tiredly while trying to give her a smile. This lie is the most perfect one that I can think of. Because hey, Hachiko is a sad story right?

"Oh.. But if there's anything happened tell me! I'm here for you, okay?" She took my hand and look at me with her worried look again. I just nodded at her and smiled at my concerned friend.

"(y/n)" I heard Taiga called me. I turned my head to him and he saw my face.

"Woah! What happened to you?! You look awful!" He touched my face. I just touched his hand and smiled.

"It's okay" I assured him that I was okay. He looked at me worriedly. But I make a _don't worry _face and he just nodded.

"Oh yeah! Would you like to come to our party tonight, at my house? We want to celebrate for our winning" He grinned happily and I smiled at him.

"Sure. I'll go to your apartment after school." He just smiled at me and kissed my forehead. After school, me, Taiga and all the members of basketball team went to Taiga's apartment. When we arrived I didn't see Alex-san anywhere so I just shuggred it off.

Riko-san made us a special hot pot. Everyone started to look terrified. When she opened the cover, the hot pot looks normal. Tetsuya-san get to eat first and… the first thing he get is a…. banana?! Tetsuya-san said that it was quite tasty and Teppei said that it was okay, we just have to get something other than the banana and he get something other than banana which is…. A strawberry?! But it ends up the special hot pot is good so, we eat it happily. But then everyone started to drop one by one even Riko-san! I started to looked around and found the supplements! She really put the supplements in it! My head started to throb and I collapse. I can't take it anymore and I feel unconscious.

The next day when I awake, everyone started to awake too. Then Alex-san that was just awake too came to the living room. Everybody shocked when they saw Alex-san just wearing her tank top and panties again. Then, Alex-san again kissed Taiga when she saw Taiga. Everyone looked at them shocked and looked at me. I can't bear it anymore… I just covered my face with my bangs and I put my message ringtone on and I pretend I got a message.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go now." I walked to the door and walked slowly. When Taiga's apartment is out of my sight, I run as fast as I can. Not knowing where is my destination, not caring where will my feet take me to. Just want to go to somewhere where I could be alone and let my tears flow out…..

**Taiga's POV** **:**

I watched as (y/n) walked away. Then couch shouted angrily at me.

"Why didn't you chase her?! What are you doing, standing there and watching her like that?!" What?... What is couch talking about?

"What are you talking about? (y/n) always run out when she see me and Alex kiss" I told her.

"What?! This isn't the first time she saw you kissing with Alex-san?! What the hell were you thinking, Bakagami?!" Couch shouted angrily at me. Everyone even begin to make some horrible face. What? What is wrong with everyone?

"Who is that girl anyway?" Alex suddenly asked us.

"What?! You didn't even tell Alex-san about (y/n)?! Bakagami, you're really an idiot!" Couch sighed angrily at me.

"(y/n)-san is Kagami-kun's girlfriend…" Kuroko out of nowhere answered Alex's question.

"What?! But she told me she is Taiga's friend… Why?..." then she seemed to remember something and said "Of course… She told me that one day after I kissed Taiga.. And Taiga didn't even tell me about her.. She might think that Taiga didn't want me to know about her…" Alex suddenly made a guilty face. Just what is wrong with everyone?!

"What is wrong with you guys? Alex already kissed me plenty time in front of (y/n). She always ran out when she see us kissing. That mean she know that Alex isn't someone special to me right? If she doesn't why she didn't tell me anything?"

"It's because she didn't want to be hated liked the _past_!" Suddenly coach shouted at me. She was crying..

"When she was in America.. she liked one of her best friends.. she really liked this boy even willing to do anything for that boy and they started dating… one day that boy was hugging one of his best friends. (y/n) thought that he was cheating and she quickly went to him and asked him what's with that girl… (y/n) were just asking him! And that bastard say that (y/n) is too over protecting and even say he hate (y/n)! And after that…. The boy ask (y/n) to break up with him.. Since that day (y/n) scared to tell everyone what she's feeling.. She always bear everything even thought it was hurting her inside… Since that day… (y/n) been suffering a lot…" Couch explained everything to us while crying and sniffing at her own story. My eyes widened in shock. Then lighting came and I see outside was starting to raining. 'No.. (y/n)' I quickly grabbed my coat and umbrella. I ran outside and trying to chase (y/n).

'I hope she will be fine…'

**Your POV :**

I was sitting on a swing in an abandoned park. My clothes were all drenched and there's even some dirt on it. On the way here, there's a car that was going past me. I didn't see the puddle so when the car past the puddle splashed toward me. My tears were still flowing out from my eyes. I can't stop it. I just stared at the ground blankly while I keep crying and crying. My emotion is all out. I can't control it anymore.. It was overflowing.. I can't take it anymore… I can't take it.. Whenever I see Taiga the scene when he was kissed by Alex-san keep popping from my head!... It make me don't want to see Taiga ever again!... It's so hurt whenever I see Taiga…. But…. I don't want to break up with him!... What should I do?!... All this things is making me crazy…..

"AHHHHH!" I screamed out of the frustration and more tears flowing out from my eyes again. What should I do?... When I think about this suddenly I didn't feel the rains were hitting me again. I looked up and see someone was holding an umbrella at me.. and that someone is Taiga. He looked at me shocked. How he wouldn't, My hair was in a mess, my body is totally drenched and there's even dirt on my clothes, I was crying like hell, and I look horrible.

"(y/n).." He hugged me and he put down the umbrella. I tried to struggle out of the way but he's too strong.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?.. If you tell me about it, at least I'll do something.. Just why?.." He sounded sad. He let go of me and when I see his face _that_ scene appear again.

"NO!" I quickly shoved him and run away, not wanting to see that scene again. I can hear Taiga calling me, but I keep running wanted to get away from the face that will remind me of _that _scene. But I think fortune didn't want to side to me. I tripped when I run at a puddle. My knee and leg were wounded, and because of that Taiga catch me.

"(y/n) you're wounded!" His hand lean to me and when I see it, I quickly shoved his hand.

"NO! Don't touch me! Please… No…. I don't want to see it again…." I begged Taiga and keep crying. I curled to a ball and placed my hand to my head, trying to erase that scene from my head. When he tried to touch me again I said something unexpected.

"Taiga, let's just break up…" I even shocked myself when I said it but it was the best.. Because I can't see Taiga's face anymore.. There's a long silence after I said it. I just can hear the sound of the rain hitting the road. Then I heard shuffling sound. Taiga got up and pulled my arm.

"What did you mean by that?.." Taiga looked at me with his sad angry look. In instant _that_ _scene_ come back again and I quickly lowered my head not wanting to see Taiga's face.

"I just can't date you anymore, Taiga." My tears keep flowing from my eyes and It can't stop. I tried to hold the sobbing sound but I can't. I keep sobbing when Taiga hold my hand. I tried to wiggle it out but I can't. Suddenly Taiga let go of my hand.

"If that what you want.. I'll break up with you.." I lifted my head and see Taiga was trying to smile at me. Then, he walked through me. I turned my back to see Taiga was walking away and far away from me… When Taiga isn't in my sight anymore, I fall down and screamed loudly not caring that anyone will hear my scream.

'_This is the end.'_

_._

_._

_~Time skip to next day~_

The next day, Riko-san asked me if I was fine or not. I just tell her that I was good nothing was wrong. When I see Taiga, I always avoided him so I won't see that scene again. And I started to skip classes so that I won't see Taiga too. I went to the rooftop and watch the beautiful sky. I smiled at the beautiful sky before I felt something wet on my hand.

"Water?.. But it didn't rain?.." Then I felt my check started to felt wet. I started to touch and realized I was crying.

"(y/n) baka, you're the one that want to break up with him right? So why did you cry? Stop crying" I wipe my tears away but it keep flowing. I can't stop it with just wiping it.

"Stop crying (y/n)! You have to be strong" Even thought I said it like that the tears keep forming and it won't stop. I laughed at my behavior but overtime my laughed became a crying sound. I cried and cried again. But then I felt tired really much. Maybe it's because I didn't sleep at all yesterday. So when I can't keep my eyes open again I closed it and I drifted off to sleep.

When I awake, It was already noon and everyone already went home. I felt like I was sleeping on someone's lap so I looked up and see…. Taiga was looking at me sadly.

"T-Taiga.. I-I'm sorry.." I quickly get up but I was pulled down again by Taiga. And the next thing he did was really unexpected. He kissed me… He kissed me with the lips that was used to kissed Alex-san. I quickly hit him hard on the chest. I keep pounding and pounding but he just wouldn't let me go.. My tears start to form again. Taiga who noticed it quickly pulled his lips from mine.

"Do you really hate me that much?.." He looked at me sadly. I keep rubbing my lips like I was going to ripe it. Taiga quickly took my hand and told me to stop.

"I don't want too! Why would you kiss me with that lips?! That lips that used to kiss Alex-san's! I want my first to be yours but I want yours to be mine too! And the worst of it is you didn't even tell Alex-san that I was your girlfriend! Do you really don't want them to know that I was your girlfriend?! Do I really don't mean anything to you?! Am I not good to be your girlfriend?!" But I was cut by Taiga who suddenly hugged me.

"No! No you're wrong (y/n)! you mean everything for me! I truly love you! Please, don't say anything like that! Please.." He hugged me tightly. I was trying to struggle out but I was too tired. So without knowing it I hugged him back and cried hard in his arms. When we're done he lean down and he keep lean closer and closer to my face and our lips touched. This time I didn't resist but I kissed him back. It taste sour but kind of sweets. When we part for air to breath he hugged me again.

"My first kiss will always be yours (y/n) because first kiss is when you kissed someone that you loved truly from your heart. I didn't have any special feelings for Alex. It was just that Alex has a kissing bug. But I promise from now on I won't let Alex kiss me anymore. Okay?" I nodded at him and give him a smile.. Not my professional smile but my happy smile from my heart.

"So.. (l/n) (f/n) will you became my girlfriend once again?" He looked at me and I smiled at him while I let my tears of happiness flow.

"Yes, I will" I smiled happily at Taiga and we hug each other while watching the sunset.

**The whole time I made this story, I always stopped and held my tears back. Ahh! I want to cry so much but it will be so embarrassing 'cause my mom was beside all the time I make this story. But anyway hope you guys like it my readers-chan and readers-kun :3**


End file.
